The Pact With Volt
by TrueGamer
Summary: A OneShot I made when I was bored during the attempt to make a pact with Volt. Sheloyd


Here's a one-shot I cooked up when I was bored. Set before and after the events at Lightning Tower.

* * *

'_I won't go, I can't do it.' _Sheena thought desperately. She was sitting on the ground, in the graveyard of her last failure. Corrine was sitting next to her, trying, yet failing to give her confidence.

"Come on, Sheena!" said the little spirit, "You can do it, I know you can."

"No...I can't." She replied sadly, "I really can't, I don't wanna risk it...I don't wanna lose..." she trailed off before she could finish.

"You're worried Lloyd will get hurt aren't you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Wh-what?" she knew what he was suggesting, was about to deny it, but knew she couldn't lie to her closest friend. "Yes." She admitted quietly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"You really love him don't you?" he asked, one of his paws were resting on her leg in comfort.

Sheena just nodded, "I just...don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." She started to cry. "If he gets hurt, it'll be all my fault. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself, and we've got the others to back us up as well. We'll beat him easily."

But Sheena just kept on crying, "They're all relying on me though. To form the pact. I just can't do it."

"Sheena?" asked a concerned voice.

Sheena knew who it was, knew him by his voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood to face the man who her heart had fallen for.

"Are you ok?" asked Lloyd, looking deep into her tear filled eyes.

Sheena didn't answer, she was lost in Lloyd's gaze. She could see all the hope, compassion, and confidence that she liked so much about him. "You heard, didn't you? About what happened last time?" she asked, tears beginning to fall again. Lloyd nodded. "I failed!" she exclaimed, "I couldn't do it then, and I can't do it now!"

"You're wrong, Sheena." Lloyd replied, placing his hands on her shoulders, attempting to comfort her, "You're much stronger now, you've had more experience making pacts." Sheena averted her gaze from his eyes, trying to hide the blush from Lloyd's touch. "We all believe in you. I believe in you, I believe you can do it."

At this, Sheena broke down completely. She flung herself into Lloyd's arms, and hugged him as tight as she could. "Lloyd." She sobbed, into his chest, "I don't want any of you to get hurt...I don't want you to get hurt."

Lloyd held Sheena close to him, letting her cry. "It's ok. I promise, I won't let anyone get hurt. I will protect you."

After a while, when Sheena had finally exhausted all of her tears, she lifted her head, and looked deep into his eyes. "I'll...do it." She muttered.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes." She replied more confidently then before. "I'll make the pact with Volt."

"Well then," Lloyd laughed, showing his usual childish grin, "let's go!"

0000000

They had finally made it through the obstacles, and were about to meet Volt.

Sheena shook as she neared the altar to summon her worst fear.

"Sheena," said Lloyd in a caring voice, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Thanks, Lloyd." She replied, blushing slightly at how much he cared for her, "I'm ok...I'm ready." She took the last few steps towards the altar, and made the spire rise.

A lightning bolt hit the spire, and the large purple sphere summon spirit emerged from nowhere.

"V-Volt!" started Sheena, "I am the summoner, Sheena. I ask that Thou create a pact with me."

"..." Volt replied.

Sheena at once seemed to lose her nerve, "Dammit, this is just like before! What the hell is he saying!"

"Sheena!" yelled Lloyd, "Calm down. Professor, can you...?"

"Yes, I can translate." Answered Raine. " 'I am one who is bound to Mithos.'" Sheena was ready to ask that he would form a new pact, when Raine continued, " 'But Mithos broke his vow, and I have no wish to create another pact.'"

"NO!" shouted Sheena, drawing out her cards. "We need your power to rescue our friend!"

"Sheena, be careful!" yelled Lloyd, but it was too late, Volt had already unleashed a devastating lightning attack on the party.

They all flew off the balcony they were on and landed painfully in the hall below. The only one still standing was Sheena.

"Everyone, run!" she exclaimed, "This is just like before!" But before she could do so herself, before she had time to even attempt to defend herself, Volt had unleashed a more concentrated attack at Sheena.

"NOOO!" yelled Lloyd, as he started to get up. He knew he wouldn't be able to reach her in time, knew that he could only watch as the attack killed the only one he loves.

But the blow did not hit Sheena.

"Corrine, no!" the brave little summon spirit, had jumped in the way of the attack, but was now lying on the floor, severely wounded...and dieing.

"Volt's just lost his faith in humans." Said Corrine, weakly.

"No, Corrine, save your strength!" Said Sheena, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Volt was charging up for another assault, but Lloyd was ready for it this time, he ran towards Sheena and blocked the attack with his sword.

"Sheena, you need to subdue Volt by force." He yelled.

"Try again, Sheena." Muttered Corrine. "I know you can do it." He coughed, and then the mana from his body was released, as the little summon spirit died.

"Corrine, no!" she sobbed.

"Sheena, if you don't subdue Volt now, you'll live the rest of your life cowering in Volt's shadow!" Lloyd continued to shout, as he blocked another of Volt's attacks.

"But.." stuttered Sheena, she was losing her confidence all the while.

"ARRGH!" screamed Lloyd. He had blocked most of another of Volt's attacks, but a small amount had hit him directly in the arm. He had dropped his sword, and was clenching his injured arm. He was wide open for an assault.

Volt started to prepare for yet another attack, but this time aimed directly at Lloyd. He fired.

"NO!" Sheena had run in front of Lloyd, and used one of her cards to reflect the attack back at Volt. "Are you ok, Lloyd?" she asked looking at his arm. He nodded, and she turned towards Volt, who had just recovered from the shock of having his own attack hit him. "Volt, for the sake of all those who have risked their lives to protect me, I demand your power!"

0000000

Sheena was pacing outside of Lloyd's tent, waiting for Raine to finish examining his arm. She was on the break of tears, sure they had successfully made the pact with Volt, but Corrine, her first true friend, had died. To make things worse, she had let the one she loved most get injured due to her cowardice.

No-one was even trying to comfort her, they all seemed to think that it was best to leave her alone. In truth, she thought it was for the best too, the only one she wanted to talk to was Lloyd.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the tent opened, and Raine emerged from within. She opened her mouth, but Raine had answered before she asked.

"He'll be fine." She started, "He won't be able to fight for a few days, but he will be his usual energetic self after that."

"Thanks, Raine." She said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, "Is it...? I mean, can I...?"

"Yes, you can see him, just don't push him too much." Warned Raine.

"Thanks, Raine" she said quietly, and she entered the tent.

Lloyd was lying down, with bandages covering his whole arm, and was secured with a sling. He seemed exhausted from what had happened and, though he looked happy to see her, also seemed somewhat sad.

"Sheena," he grunted, with a bit of effort, "I'm sorry." This completely shocked Sheena. She was not expecting him to apologise, and what was he apologising for any way? It was her fault he was injured, her fault Corrine was now dead. "I...broke my promise. I promised that no-one would be hurt. But you nearly died and Corrine..." he broke off, knowing how close the little summon spirit was to Sheena, and how painful it must be for her.

"Lloyd..." Sheena started, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "It's not your fault Lloyd, if I didn't freak out and let him attack us..."

"DON'T blame yourself!" he interrupted, with a ferocity that did not suit him, "None of us was prepared for that attack, not just you."

And suddenly, without warning, both of them laughed. "We're not gonna get anywhere like this are we?" chuckled Sheena.

"Nope." he replied also chuckling. And then, knowing what he had to do, he held out his uninjured arm. Sheena flung herself into him, her head buried into his chest, his arm embracing her tightly, and she cried. She cried, and cried. Yet Lloyd said no more, the thing she needed was to cry out her tears, and a shoulder to cry on.

Once Sheena had exhausted all her tears, she knew that no matter what, Lloyd would be their to help her, and that now was the time to tell him.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked, "There's something I need to tell you." And she looked deep into his eyes, and kissed him.

* * *

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, good or bad I don't mind, like I said, I was bored. 


End file.
